What Am I Doing?
by Allskill
Summary: A Human Paladin is captured by the Blood Elves and is forced to teach their Paladins the way of the Light. All goes right until a series of unfortunate events begun to take place. Chapter X, A Storm Encroaches is up!
1. Prologue

Author's note: I do not own Blizzard nor WoW.

Please don't sue me.

Prologue.

"_It was a cold night at Stratholme.__ I was there with some men of my platoon. We were sent there to raid Stratholme, destroy any undead we could, steal as much booty and formulae from the Scarlet Crusade and evade the city quickly"_

"_One hell of a plan, I thought. If not for what happened in the last stage of it."_

"_As we were making a hasty retreat out of Stratholme, through the front gates, we clashed into a group of Blood Elves sent out to do the same as we had done. Raid, pillage and flee."_

"_Well, we were a rabble. Rogues too clumsy to stealth, half-naked Warriors and me, a bruised, bloodied Paladin."_

"_Unlike us, they were elite troopers. Spell Breakers with giant shields and odd weapons. Sorceresses dressed in shimmering red silk robes. Shiny-armoured soldiers."_

"_-I knew shit like this would happen, I thought to myself"_

"_-Steel yourselves men! We leave Stratholme today, through the bodies of these elves! – I incited them."_

"_The following clash was bloody. Very bloody. My men were being decimated. These blood elves were just…too strong. My sword, Dawnstrike, shattered a Spell Breaker's buckler before quickly splitting his head from his shoulders. Suddenly I felt slower…tiresome…I looked back to find a Sorceress channelling a Slowing Spell at me. I slowly moved towards her, to find myself surrounded by all the remaining Blood Elves. Steeling my resolve, I turned to one of them, and spoke in Thalassian:"_

"_-Come and get me, I'm not goin' down without a fight, traitorous curs!"_

"_The tallest of them answered, in perfectly understandable Common:"_

"_-We were sent here by the High Council Of Silvermoon to retrieve you…Alive."_

"_-What the?! – I said, as I sheeted Dawnstrike."_

"_-Will you…come peacefully? – Asked the elf again."_

"_-No."_

"_-I thought so – he said, at the same time I felt something hard going against me head. I was knocked out cold right there."_

"_They brought me to Silvermoon City. Or at least I awoke there. Like I gave a crap. Shit, my head hurt so much. I was going to have a serious conversation with those bastards."_

"_When I awoke, I found myself in an Inn, or what looked like an Inn. It was a perfectly normal inn, except the fact it was crowded with armoured guards. Hell, it seemed they have never seen a human."_

"_-Lady Liadrin welcomes you to Silvermoon, Paladin, and entices you to come meet her. Will you come peacefully? – asked one of the guards besides me."_

"_-No."_

"_Another deafening bang, and there I was unconscious again. Shit, this was starting to become way too regular…"_

"_And so, they took me to Lady Liadrin. Or better yet, to a hidden sanctum beneath their Cathedral Of Light Wannabe. There was a being imprisoned, a being of power so immense I never got to know how they imprisoned him. M'Uru the Naaru. The Guardian Of Tempest Keep."_

"_As I watched him in aw, I was forced to kneel before a gorgeous creature. Most beautiful thing I ever saw in my fucking short life."_

"_-All bow to Lady Liadrin, Blood Knight! – someone yelled."_

"_I was too busy staring at something south of her face when, without noticing she came near me, and caught me staring."_

"_She drew a sword, similar in everything to Dawnstrike, and struck me down there."_

"_-No one looks there too long without my permission – she said with a voice resembling steel…Whoever this Lady Liadrin was, she was one heck of a woman."_

"_I finally got up, noticing her strike left a giant slash on my chestplate, but otherwise did nothing to me. I stared at her armour blankly."_

"_She was wearing a set of armour highly sought after. The Redemption. Myself had never been closer than that to one if its pieces, now I saw the full set being worn by a sensual goddess."_

"_With a shake of her hand, the room was left empty. Even M'Uru was forced out."_

"_She looked at me, and said, again with her hard voice:"_

"_-You were brought here to teach something to us. As soon as you have nothing else to teach, you shall be killed. The more you teach us, the longer you live."_

"_Her hair was rather brown, a strange colour for a blood elf, and caught in a ponytail made her even dreamier…"_

"_Returning to the task at hand, I replied to her:"_

"_-What would you want me to teach Lady?"_

"_-Everything you know about the Light. The Naaru give us the power, but knowledge comes with time and we don't have that. That is why you are here. Will you cooperate?"_

"_-No, unless…"_

"_A bang again. And there I was again, on the floor. I was only not unconscious because she didn't hit me hard enough to knock me out."_

"_Fuck, how I was getting tired of that."_

"_-You WILL cooperate. You have no other choice."_

"_-Oh really? What if I just kill myself and deny you all my knowledge?"_

"_-You wouldn't dare! – she yelped, almost terrified at the thought of losing my knowledge."_

"_-Want to test? – I said, as I unsheathed Dawnstrike and set it close to my throat – Just try giving me a motive…"_

"_-Wait…I can…uhm…make it worth your while…- she said, her voice no longer as hard and tough as it seemed before. Seemed actually…kind of seductive…"_

"_-Really hm? And what could YOU offer to ME? I have no business with Silvermoon. Silvermoon has nothing that can offer me…"_

"_-You are right…Silvermoon cannot offer you anything…but I can…- with this, she drew closer to me. She kept walking, and I kept going back, trying to keep the distance. A few steps later, I was stuck against a wall and herself."_

"_It could be and extremely arousing situation, to be alone in a small room, closed to the outside, with a bed near a wall and the most gorgeous woman ever to walk Azeroth."_

"_Hell, it gave me the creeps."_

"_Liadrin disarmed me gently, with her hand, and began messing around the straps of my armour suit. After some time, she finally released my chest piece and threw it to the floor. There I was, alone with that nymphomaniac woman, only with my pants and boots on."_

"_I was scared to death."_

"_She then gently dragged me to a conveniently placed bed on the small room, and I sat there, unable to believe what I was witnessing."_

"_She was taking her clothes off!"_

"_There I was, alone with her, both of us naked and about to engage in sex."_

"_-I really, really need to get outta here… - I thought to myself"_

"_She leaned over me, and I felt her lips going softly from my ear to my neck, down my chest into my waist, and then down my waist, and then ----"_

"_Shit that felt good!" _

"_After some minutes where I stood motionless with her mouth doing Light knows what, she rose back up and whispered into my ear:"_

"_-Teach us what you know…Please…"_

"_Then, she bit my ear hard enough to draw blood."_

"_Damn that woman! I grabbed her, placed her on my lap and before I could do anything, she said:"_

"_How did you know I like it from behind...?"_

_"Gahh she was really creeping me out."_

_"Then, I decided. What the hell, she will torture me if I don't teach her, and I don't have the gut to kill myself, might as well do this the nice way."_

"_Moving my hands gently from her waistline to her breasts, I pushed her back against my chest, and began pumping away."_

"_With each thrust I gave, she moaned, first almost whispering, but later on almost yelling."_

"_As I was about to finish, she lift herself up and brushed her breasts against my face, offering me another place to thrust."_

"_I was really enjoying that. I don't know why I was so hesitant at the start."_

"_My hands gently caressed her nipples as her lips executed a hard-to-follow dance with my own…"_

"_Finally, the explosion of energies, the climax." _

"_I bet our sounds of pleasure sounded throughout the whole building."_

"_Some time later, as we laid to rest in that bed, I turned my face to her and said:"_

"_-I will teach you."_

"_At these words, she smiled, climbed over me again---and we restarted doing it"_

Author's Note: This chapter is only a prologue, so that is why you don't know the Paladin's name yet. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Read on, and review as well, please. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and the following ones.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I.

Of The Light And Its Secrets.

"_When I awoke, I found myself alone in the chamber where I had spent the last night with Liadrin. Now, only M'Uru was there, apparently brought back during the night. I rose from the bed I had slept in, and noticed my armour was not there."_

"_After searching the chamber for a while, I found a Blood Knight tabard and a set of blood-red armour, the armour worn by the imitations of Paladins they call Blood Knights. Although I was repulsed by it, I had no other choice than to wear it."_

"_Yet, I did not dress the tabard. I chose my own tabard, gold and blue with a lion's effigy in it. Sure, it would shock some of them Magisters, but what the heck, I wasn't here to appeal'em. Only to teach them."_

"_I left the sanctum through the only door available, only to be greeted by two guards. Typical Silvermoon bastards, with that damned gold and red armour. They greeted me and pointed me on the way to the streets, handing me a note."_

"_The note read:"_

"_Paladin,_

_I hope this note finds you well. You have this day completely free._

_Feel free to accept what hospitality and luxuries Silvermoon City has to offer. The guards at the Gates have orders to not let you out, so do not try something you might regret later on. Other than that, enjoy your stay and prepare yourself. Your classes start tomorrow at the M'Uru sanctum._

_Lady Liadrin of Silvermoon."_

"_So, that meant I had the day off. Great. What the hell was I going to do in this rat hole?"_

"_I headed to the Farstriders' Square to spar a bit and test my swordsmanship against the Blood Elves."_

"_The Square had turned into a giant massive, mock battleground. Swords clashed against shields. The sound was deafening. Preparations for war were being made, and my knowledge would be their last weapon."_

_"I stood there and watched. Hell, they were great fighters. With my skills, they'd be unstoppable."_

"I headed to a straw dummy and unsheathed Dawnstrike."

"_I could swear a glimpse of Light flew from the sky into my sword at that moment, for as soon as I unsheathed it, all the courtyard stopped training and began staring at me. I even caught a whisper or two from near me."_

"_-A Human! With a weapon?! What's he doing here?!"_

"_I paid no attention to them, as I assumed my battle stance. I switched Dawnstrike of hands, wiped the sweat on my brow and began."_

"_I never recall striking so many blows in so little time. About two hours later, I dropped Dawnstrike and fell to the ground, exhausted."_

"_The straw man was little more now than a scarred wooden pole_."

_"Someone – I can't recall who – gave me some water. I gladly drank it, then tried to stand up."_

_"Someone handed me Dawnstrike. I sheathed her again, and then I was literally carried by some guards back to the sanctum. Heck was I tired."_

"_The next day I awoke to find myself still in my clothes. The entire room was filled with chairs now, in which every of them stood a blood elf._

"_Liadrin entered the room and quickly said to me:"_

_"These are your students. This is your classroom, along with the training grounds. And this - she gave me a small bag filled with silver - is your payment. Good luck."_

"_Hell, that was odd."_

"_I turned to my class, and greeted'em. They all replied obediently."_

"_I started my speech."_

"_-You know why you are all here this day. To learn the secrets of the Light and how to use them. Let me tell you, I do not teach you this in my free will. So, I will do everything in my power to hinder your knowledge and to keep you from learning. Only those fit enough will overcome my tricks and become full fledged Paladins Of The Light. I mean, Blood Knights."_

"_-A simple question students. What IS the Light?"_

"_An elf with blood-red hair replied:"_

_"The Naaru, sir?"_

"_No. The Naaru may be the Light impersonated, but they are NOT the Light. The Light is everything, just like Mana. Whenever you cast a spell, you drain Mana from the environment and channel it through your body. The Light is used just like Mana. Understood?"  
_

"_Everyone nodded, yet I saw ignorance in their faces.__"_

"_Only nod if you understand! I am here to teach you, not to talk and quit! Can anyone explain what I just said?"_

_"A girl with blond hair, fully dressed in Blood Knight armour replied to me:"_

_"-Sir, you said Mana is drained from the world around us and channeled into a spell through our bodies and that the Light is used the same way."_

"_-Precisely. You, grab a sword and go wait outside. The rest of you go with her. Time for you to learn the traits of battle…"_

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, please keep'em coming!


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II.

Death And Decay.

"_Somewhere far away from Silvermoon, a war raged."_

_"In what is now called Hellfire Peninsula."_

"_The Alliance and the Horde, based in Honour Hold and Thrallmar, respectively, fought back with all their might. Yet, the horrors of such a scarred land would not be put down easily."_

"_A band of Alliance soldiers was sent to try and take the Ramparts of Hellfire Citadel. Against all odds, they were succeeding. After sustaining heavy losses, the expedition had trapped Gargolmar, Omor, Vazruden and his drake, Nazan, in the final rampart. A small break was set. Both sides watched grimly upon the positions held by each other."_

"_Wielding a bow, and with a war glaive strapped on her back, was a Night Elf. A woman of great beauty, sent by the Cenarion Enclave alongside with many other Archers and Sentinels to aid Honour Hold. Mahaya was her name, and she was the second-in-command in that particular expedition."_

_"The commanding officer, Marshal Jaye ordered everyone to stand ready."_

_"She never liked Jaye. He seemed a prepotent bastard, thinking he ruled the world, just because he had command of a small garrison in an hell hole no one cared about. Hellfire Peninsula."_

_"She thought that of almost all Humans. Except for one. A very special one."_

"_Her last memories of him were on Nethergarde Keep. After their last night together, he told her something that broke her heart."_

_"-Mahaya, I must leave Nethergarde…who knows for how long…Just as you have orders to go to Hellfire, mine require me to travel to Stratholme…I'm…sorry."_

_"With this, and without any other word, he picked his clothes and left."_

_"A small tear found its way down Mahaya's face. She quickly wiped it, while adjusting her quiver. The assault would begin soon."_

_"Once again, Jaye shouted:"_

"-Pricks! As soon as those sons of ogres out there are dead, everyone goes back to Honour Hold! How's that sound?!" 

"_Damn him and his morale tactics… - thought Mahaya."_

"_-For Lordaeron! – Jaye shouted, ordering the charge."_

"_Lordaeron…I wish you are well…Zed…I miss you…"_

"_Paying no further attention to her thoughts, Mahaya began running with the rest of the attack group. Today, Hellfire Citadel would fall!"_

Back in Silvermoon City, at the same time…

"_All of those wannabe-Paladins were assembled at the training plaza, carrying swords, shields, axes and many other weapons. Yet, I did not allow them to bring daggers, staves nor ranged contraptions, for those are not the weapons of a Paladin."_

_"At my command, they began sparring with each other. Their skill was remarkable. Yet, none would stand a chance against me. I hoped. Soon, the first blood was struck, and everyone stopped."_

_"-Why did you stop?! That is but a mere wound, and you will ALL see and feel many of those until your training is complete! Resume! – I shouted. At the same moment, Liadrin headed to me."_

_"-I see you have started training them. How do they do? – she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder." _

_"-Pff. They fight pretty well, yet they would not stand a chance against a proper Paladin. I can't have them killing each other, as you've seen. I need something they can fight against. Something dangerous. I heard Silvermoon has a stockade, am I right?"_

"-Yes, we do indeed have a stockade where we keep the few specimens of the Scourge we were able to capture…alive." 

_"-There is no such thing as a living Scourge. Go get them. Now."_

"-Watch your tongue, human – she said, back to her steel voice – You may be a Paladin, but you're still nothing to us. They shall be here shortly."

"_Good. – I said, then walked away from her and shouted to my trainees – Everyone! Hold! Tend to your wounds and sharpen your weapons. Now I'll see what you're made of…"_

"_They did not understand me, yet they did as I asked. They really reminded me of myself back in Stormwind, being ordered around by Duthorian Rall. Heck I missed the guy. I think he may be dead already, yet I'd like to see him once more. Him and another person…"_

_  
"No. She hates me. After I told her I had to leave for Stratholme, she started hating me. I can't bear myself to see her again. Yet, I linger to have her once again on my arms…She won't leave my mind…NO! I must shake these thoughts off! She has probably already forgotten me…"_

_"A couple of minutes later, a number of caged Scourge appeared, dragged by some Spell-Breakers. Turning to my students, I yelled at them:"_

_"-These shall be the first stage of your training. Good luck!"_

"_Many died with the first charge, and many more were brought down before understanding what was happening. I saw the blond Blood Knight fighting her way to a corner of the room in order to prevent back attacks, and I also saw the blood-red haired man killing the Scourge with great skill and power."_

"_Some Scourges diverted their attention from the slaughter and turned to attack me. Poor bastards."_

_"Wielding Dawnstrike, I impaled the first one that dared near me. Calling upon the Light, I invoked mighty bolts of Holy power to strike from my body in every direction, smiting Scourge and Blood Elf alike."_

_"In due time, the remaining Scourge were killed off, and only a few blood elves stood alive and breathing."_

_"The same blond woman dared to come and yell at me:"_

_"-What have you done?! You nearly killed us all, damn you! – After these words, she slapped me in the face. THAT surprised me. More than the audacity to slap me, the fact she was angry. No punches, no attempts to strike me with her blade. A slap."_

"_-That was a necessary stage of your training. Survival of the fittest. Of course I believe you Silvermoon asses never had to do that aye? Always had the rest of the Alliance fighting to cover your asses! We humans died for Silvermoon! Now it's time to take some back! You all! Pick up your comrades' corpses and torch them along with the ones of the Scourge. Tomorrow we resume your training. Dismissed."_

"_Leaving about seven stupefied blood elves behind torching the bodies, I left the scene. I did three good things at once."_

"_I trained them in battle."_

_"I killed off many of them."_

"And I destroyed some Scourge. Heck I haven't done that in a long time

"_Heading back to my quarters, which were now in an Inn, for the M'Uru chamber was now a training hall, I ordered some wine. After all, it was on the house."_

"_With a glass of wine by my side, I lay in the Inn's bed and wondered. About how my life changed. About how would I escape the pain of death after their training was concluded. About her. Somewhere in Hellfire, fighting alongside some idiotic grunts…I miss her…I miss you, Mahaya…"_

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews! And yes, I know this chapter isn't sticking that much to the summary, but in due time, all shall be revealed!


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III.

Heaven's Fall.

_Somewhere in Hellfire Península…_

"_The attack had been a mess. _

_"Left in the battlefield of the Hellfire Ramparts, was a body. The body of a night elf. The body of a woman who used to wield a bow. Yet, it was not dead. She still had some life in her."_

_"With a sigh, she gave up on counsciousness, and fell into the dark peace of the abyss."_

_"The mistake was done. The Ramparts did not fall, and now all of Hellfire Citadel was riled up against Honour Hold. It would not be long until Vazruden, Kel'Idan and Kargath wiped the Alliance off the scarred battlefields of Hellfire Peninsula."_

_"Inside Honour Hold, the remnants of the assault had arrived. A mere five men, Jaye among them."_

_A long way from Hellfire Peninsula, in the Elven city of Silvermoon… _

_"With this, I threw the glass out the window, its content flying through the air, soaking anyone in its path with wine."_

_"I never minded the protests. I was sick. This couldn't keep going on! Damn it all!"_

_"I finally succeeded in shaking her off my mind, although not for long. Yet, that few precious seconds I could, were more than enough to fall asleep."_

_"The next day, a letter was near my bed. It said something about the students recovering from yesterday's trauma, so there would be no class today. Great. Some rest."_

_"Unfortunately, such time to rest forced me to wonder about Mahaya again…"_

_"I wound up being forced to bang my head against a nearby wall to shake her off. I decided I needed a break from Silvermoon."_

_"Striking a deal with two guards, they allowed me to leave Silvermoon. I strolled down through Eversong Woods until I reached a river. Beyond it, the land was dark, murky and scarred. It seemed as if a great battle had tore down that land. The Ghostlands."_

_"Steeling my resolve, I pressed onward. As I set foot on the black soil of The Ghostlands, I was greeted by a Troll. Yet, it was no Darkspear nor Gurubashi Troll, but an Amani Troll. The wildest of them all, bred only for war and carnage. A bit similar to the Orcs."_

_"Ah, I shall never forget how relieved I felt when I ripped that fiend to shreds, Dawnstrike claiming for blood at each slash I inflicted upon the troll. Poor bastard barely had chance to fight back."_

_"I found the vapours of Deatholme to the south. I never minded them. I continued my pursuit this time, to the East."_

_"Following an ancient Amani Troll road, I stomped on the corpses of many fallen Trolls, Arathorian Humans and High Elves. Remnants of the ancient Troll Wars, when king Arathoran managed to bind the elves into an Alliance."_

_"It was with awe that I encountered the mighty gates of Zul'Aman."_

_"I felt my heart tighten inside my chest. No human had ever dared to set foot upon the sacred Zul'Aman. Fear clouded my conscience. If only she was here, I would have entered fearlessly...Damn it! I'm thinking about her again! Argh!"_

_"To shake those thoughts off, I ran into Zul'Aman. The gates opened slowly for me...It was very odd. I felt as if they were expecting me..."_

_"Zul'Aman was breath-taking. It was so similar to its souther cousing, Zul'Gurub, but at the same time, so different...Hyacinth macaws flew through the air, squirrels ran through the almost-green grass...It was if some of the greenery of the Ghostlands survived inside that city."_

_"Yet, I did not forgot who dwelled inside, the Amani Trolls."_

_"Unfortunately, all of my caution wound up placing me against a wall, surrounded by several axe throwers and witch doctors. I gulped. I never thought my last moments were to be like that."_

_"Still, the trolls did not press their advantage. They dropped weapons and fled as soon as I unsheathed my sword. I looked to the sky and noticed why."_

_"Giant meteor-like projectiles were flying through the skies. I knew this only meant one thing."_

_"Heaven was falling."_

_"The Burning Legion was coming to purge this world by the flame."_

_"Once more."_


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Of Heaven And Hell

"_The Burning Legion was coming to purge Azeroth by the flame."_

"_Once more."_

"_Infernals and meteor-like projectiles flew through the dark sky of the Ghostlands as I fled Zul'Aman to the relative safety of Silvermoon City."_

_"Eversong Woods were in a ruckus. Blood Elven soldiers could be seen everywhere battling Felsworn, Infernals, Felguards, Succubuses and even Shivarra. All the Legion was were. I joined the fray with Dawnstrike."_

"I helped a group of spell-breakers cut the legs of an Infernal so that our Enslaved Felsworn could finish it. I parried blow after blow of Felguard axes until the Elven Warlocks could finally banish them to the Nether." 

"_Altough the elves fought with a ferocity I have never seen, it was clear that the Eversong Woods were lost. The once-beautiful green landscape was now turned into a giant wasteland of charred earth. Much similar to the steppes of Hellfire Peninsula."_

"_The devastation brought by Arthas into what is now known as The Dead Scar was almost nothing compared to what could be seen now. I saw an Infernal break a sorceress in two. I saw Felguards tearing down towers with a strike of their axes. The Woods were lost. The cry for retreat into Silvermoon was soon heard, and disobeyed by no one."_

"_As the gates were closed behind me, I saw Lady Liadrin lead the few of my students still alive into the barricade that was set near the gates. I ran to her."_

"_-Are you out of your mind, Liadrin?! These kids have never seen a battle, and you'll put them in a struggle for their lives now? Those demons can break through the gates at any second!"_

"_Her answer was one I shall never forget."_

"_-You too, Human of the hated Alliance, were trained by pitting yourself in battle against overwhelming odds. Some things can only be taught through battle. Stand back."_

"_I was awed by that reply. So, the elves were finally learning something about suffering!"_

"_Countless bashes were soon heard in the gates of Silvermoon. I gulped, strengthened the grip I had on Dawnstrike and prepared for the incoming onslaught. This would not be pretty…"_

_Somewhere far away from Silvermoon, Hellfire Peninsula._

_"The darkness was so soothing…so…calm…Mahaya kept falling down the endless, dark abyss. And did not regret it one bit. What would she lose? A man who left her, a bloody duty…Nothing worth living for."_

_"As she felt she reached the bottom of the pit, a small flash of Light seared its way through the never ending darkness. With that flash, a few kind words came."_

_"-Awaken, Mahaya of the Sentinels, for this is not your time yet…" _

_"And so she did. She awoke. And she found himself still in the Ramparts of Hellfire Citadel, along with countless other broken, dead bodies of humans, night elves, dwarves and fel orcs. Near the edge, two heads lay in sticks. Vazruden and Nazan's heads."_

_"The man who said those words was a priest, wearing old, slashed and bloody grey robes, and his face was a mask of pain, yet he kept the gentle expression."_

_"-So miss, a few more moments and I'd have lost ya for good! Good thing Jaye led a second charge and allowed me to recover some of our lost!" _

"_Still disoriented, Mahaya replied:"_

"_-But…I died, how you brought me back? How many others made it?"_

_"-Shh. Rest now. I still have work to do!"_

"With this, the man grinned and continued his search amongst the bodies to see if there was anyone else still not dead." 

_"Mahaya was picked by two gnome field medics, and dragged all the way back to Honour Hold, where she was placed in a bed in the Keep, with orders to only resume military duties as soon as the wounds were healed. Yet, the time she spent in bed was scarce. As soon as the medics tended to her wounds and left, she did the same."_

"Heading to a hill near the southern walls of Honour Hold, she could gaze upon Hellfire Peninsula and the Graveyard Of The Alliance, where so many heroes were buried." 

"_-How long will this last? How long will this senseless war over some burnt region continue? How long will good men be deprived of their homes and families and sent here to die?-she thought. And her question is still asked these days. For it is true."_

_"There is no sense in war. Only the will of a tyrant against those of rebels aspiring to become tyrants. The war for Hellfire was no different."_

Author's Note:  
I am SO sorry for only updating now, been full-time busy with WoW and real life issues

And I know this chapter's a bit short and inconclusive, but I couldn't really think of anything else, considering it's around midnight and I'm really sleepy...just thought I'd post this today to end the wait. I promise the next chapter will come sooner! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, PM's and Favorite Stories Addition, it really means a lot for me!


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V.

An Heritage Of Blood.

_Silvermoon City, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth._

_"So it began."_

"With a horrifying sound of steel clashing against steel, the Shepherd's Gate of Silvermoon was blasted down by the sheer force of the Burning Infernals. As the rubble and the dust settled down, what I could behold terrified me."

"Corpses. Hundreds and hundreds of corpses. Elves who couldn't enter before the Gate was closed. Elves who tried to keep it shut. Elves who tried to face the incoming threat head on. Elves wearing the tabard and the armor of the Blood Knights. So many corpses...Not even in the battle for Hearthglen - in which I fought alongside Prince Arthas, now known as the Lich King - had I seen this many corpses."

"Yet, I had no intention of becoming one of them. Hell no, I wouldn't die today, or my name was not Zed Rakthul'are!"

_"And as such, I did the only reasonable thing left to do. I fled in dishonor. Yet I did not flee into the city. No, unless a miracle ocurred, the city was lost. I fled into the line of Felguards, Sayaads, Infernals and countless other demons who threatened to eradicate the Sin'Dorei - Blood Elves - from Azeroth."_

"Trying to be as discrete as I could, I still had to fight my way out. Fortunately, almost no one paid attention to a bruised Human. The Burning Legion had no reason to fear us. Yet."

"When I finally reached the Ghostlands again, still hearing the cries for help and the clashes of steel from Eversong and Silvermoon, I headed to the only spot I knew. A Darnassian outpost. Perhaps it was still standing."

"...Until today, I regret my decision to do so."

"The outpost was fleeing in their only remaining ship. I ran to the shore, with water up my neck, and waved frantically while shouting and doing all I could to be heard. They kept sailing West, to Kalimdor."

"Never again will I forget that betrayal. Now, I could understand why the blood elves accuse the Alliance of treason and betrayal. Now I was finally in their shoes."

"Seeing I had no other choice, I headed South, to the Amani Pass near Zul'Aman. That pass, if it wasn't already destroyed, it would be my way of returning back to my beloved Lordaeron, and to the now-hated Alliance. Yet, I wasn't one to remain in a battle-scarred land. Not after what happened in Northern Lordaeron. The Plaguelands."

"As I prepared my journey - which was actually very ill-prepared - I came to the conclusion I would probably not survive it."

"Let's face it. I had a two-handed sword which was actually quite old and scarred, I had my old battle armour, which was all crawling with enchants of a dubious quality, meant to improve my mental and physical quickness and increase my injury resistance. Let's just say they didn't work, period. And no food at all. And hell, I lacked seriously the gut to drink from that thing the elves call river that flows in the Ghostlands. It was a fool's quest. Perfectly fit for a fool such as me."

"Oh why, why did I leave her to accept this damn assignement?! Money for marriage?! I had that! Social status? I had that too, Light damn it all! WHY?!"

"Basically, I wanted to take some time off her. It wasn't right, a night elf and a human...it just wasn't right! Damnit!"

_"Setting these thoughts aside, I dumped a few armour parts, and began my journey."_

"What a sight I should've provided to any passers-by. A man, with a sword strapped at his back, with a bloody tabard with the Lion of the Alliance engraved in it, the leggings and the chestplate of a Grand Marshal Of Stormwind, and of course, the old, murky shoulderpiece of the Stromgarde Army. My homecity. They were once bright golden, now they were some kind of brown with a few stripes of gold, and the engraved eagle seemed a cooked chicken. Ah well."

Far, far away from the Ghostlands, in the Shadowmoon Valley, in a region known as The Ruins Of Karabor, now named simply, The Black Temple.

_"-Lord Illidan! Akama and his Ashtongue Deathsworn have betrayed us and their oaths! They have banded with the Warden, Maiev, and with a group of adventurers who have already proved...troublesome in the past..."_

"The person who spoke this was none other than the great Death Knight, Teron Gorefiend. Once a great Death Knight, now a slave of Illidan Stormrage in his Black Temple."

"-Leave them, Teron. Your lust for bloodshed blinds you. Let them bleed and perish against the walls of Karabor. I'm sure Vashj and Kael will provide us enough support to fight them back."

"-I am afraid not, sir. From my sources, both Vashj's and Kael's sanctums, the Tempest Keep and the caverns of Serpentshrine, are under attack by both the Horde, Alliance and the Sha'Tar."  


_"-The Sha'Tar too hm? Let them come. Thank you Teron. You're dismissed. See what you can do to end the threat and please, make Akama suffer. But do not harm Maiev. I still have...unfinished business with her."_

"-As you will, sir."

"Finally Lord Illidan was beggining to see his potential, thought Teron to himself. Soon, very soon, winged fool, I shall kill you and that wretch, Magtheridon, and claim Outland as my own. Something you were never able to do. But first, I must finish off the only man who defeated me in life."

"With this thought in mind, Teron dispatched several remaining Death Knights to assess the threat to the Black Temple and consulted the Reliquary Of Souls."

_"-Reliquary of Souls, hear my call! I require you to find the only man ever able to defeat me! Find him, and tell me where he is!"_

"With a giant moan of pain, the structure that was the Reliquary - a giant tower composed of the souls of those that died because of Wrath, Envy and Desire - began spinning, focusing all their essences into Teron, to discover the man who defeated him."

"Suddenly, a face came out of the tower. The Aspect Of Wrath."

"-Teron! That man which you seek has still great hatred towards you. Such, it was easy for me to find him!"

"Soon after, the aspect of Envy arrived."

"-Master. I was unable to discover anything about that man. He had no envy in his life."

"-Hmph - said Teron - Damn bastard."

"With a final scream, the Reliquary stopped spinning and the aspect of Desire appeared."

"-Death Knight, I was able to find that which you seek in the blink of an eye, for he his overwhelmed with passion and desire. And more importantly, that man's desire is here, in Outland, better yet, in Hellfire Peninsula."

_"-Wonderful, wonderful...and what is that man's name and the name of his desire?"_

"Teron was actually curious. By the time they had both dueled, the man was blank. Completely devoid of emotion, wrath, envy or desire. And he had no name."

"-Teron, from what I could discover, the man's desire is a night elf, stranded in this land. A Sentinel. Her name is Mahaya."

"-And what about his name?"

_"-Even easier to discover. Zed Rakthul'are."_

"-Good. Reliquary, you are dismissed."

"Walking away from the murky, dark room of the reliquary and into the dreaded stables, he jumped atop his skeletal gryphon and whipped him."

"-To Hellfire Peninsula, Char'Kalos! Fly!"

Author's Note:  
Hate to bring spoilers but yes, there was something between Zed(aka Rakthul'are) and Teron Gorefiend the Death Knight...and if all of you were reading the story carefully instead of viciously skipping chapters just to discover how it ends(Kidding!), the place where Mahaya is and the destination of Teron are no coincidence...Heh...

Anyways. Thanks again for the constructive criticism! And keep it comin'!


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI.

Blood And Vengeance.

_"So, there I was. Slowly making my way down the Eastern Plaguelands. So far I had avoided being jumped by any walking corpses which sprung like wild flowers there. The Amani Pass was still open, so it was easy to get through it. Yet I could not drop the feeling that I was being followed. Slowly, cautiously, but still, followed. By who, I could not tell. Surviving blood elves? Deserters? The Burning Legion?"_

_"As I was lost in the culinary delights of Plaguehound meat, a sound told me I had finally found my stalkers. Or vice versa."_

_"A fallen tree twig cracked. I barely had the time to pick up Dawnstrike before hiding behind a nearby bush."_

_"My stalkers arrived at the camp and began starvingly devouring my Plaguehound meat. How dare they!"_

_"When I bothered to look closer, I noticed they were no ordinary stalkers. They were blood elves. Liadrin and the blond bitch - I still hadn't forgot the slap - had fled the city, or so it seemed."_

_"Well, I had no more reasons preventing me from killing them. As such, I unsheathed Dawnstrike and charged into the camp shouting the Stromgarde warcry."_

_"-Avante, por justiça e honra!"_

_"Which meant in Common, Onward for justice and honor!"_

_"Lunging at my opponents, I felt several sharp tongues licking my exposed flesh. Those tongues were none other than the blonde's daggers. A paladin using daggers. Preposterous!"_

"I cleaved, therefore knocking her back, and prepared to disarm Liadrin. A quick twist of the wrist and there it was."

_"I easily disarmed Liadrin. Yet I know something bad was going to happen. Just a feeling."_

_In Hellfire Peninsula, Outland._

_"Paying no more attention to that odd sensation, he kept searching for his Desire. A night elven woman named Mahaya. The emanations of desire coming from her and him made her easy to track, yet Teron was waiting. He was riding Char'Kalos, his skeletal gryphon in the Overlook of Hellfire, one of the three towers. Soon, an Alliance force would come. He was expecting her to be in it."_

_"And he was not disappointed. Mahaya had recovered from her injuries and now proudly rode a palomino horse through the orange, ever-burning soil of Hellfire, alongside a small platoon of the Alliance."_

_"Char'Kalos blocked the entrance, and Teron unsheathed his fabled Runeblade, Mar'Kalos. The souls trapped within made quick work of the Alliance forces. Soon, the only living being inside was Mahaya."_

"-Greetings, Mahaya Silversong. I have nothing against you, but you are the object of desire of the man I hate, Rakthul'are."

_"-Rakthul'are?...Wait, you mean Z-"_

_"-Yes, him. Now, will you come peacefully?"_

_"-I...will come. What do you want of me?"_

_"-To lure Rakthul'are. Now come. Karabor awaits."_

_"Char'Kalos lifted both Teron and Mahaya and began the long flight back to the Black Temple of Shadowmoon."_

_"-I am sorry, Zed, or Rakthul'are, whatever your name is. But what you did to me...you must pay!- Mahaya thought to herself, while hugging Teron not to fall from Char'Kalos' flight."_

_Back at the Eastern Plaguelands of Lordaeron._

_"As I was preparing to gloat over my victory, I felt something sharp near my neck, and a soft, gentle voice whispering at my ear:"_

_"-If you touch her, you die, dirty human scum..."_

_"I knew shit like this was going to happen!"_

Author's Note:  
This chapter may be again a bit short/inconclusive, but then again, I'm decided NOT to let the saga almost perish with that wait between updates.

To the reviewers, I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might commit. If you notice any, please let me know, as English is far from being my primary language, any feedback on how to improve it would be greatly appreciated.

About the suggestion to rate this story "M" instead of "T+", well, M is for 18+, and it would make no sense for an author(Me) to rate his own story so he can't read it himself due to age threshold hehe.

And I'd also like to thank some people of Moonglade RP Server, the one which I play in.

-Sylverwyn. For her feedback and for always putting up with my crappy quotes!

-Arthuran. For being such a supportive fellow.

-Arthikus. For the same reasons as Arthuran, only in a more reckless way!

-Zedotelhado(Rakthul'are). For allowing me to use his(mine!) character's name.

-The guys at Horizon guild. Turenn, Tywyn, Celnuviel, Meridien, Darimel, Salene, Domarr, Peritaph, Thalma, Teku, Tenchu and many more, for being wonderful people and for accepting me(Zedotelhado) at Horizon. Next reset, Aran goes down hehe!


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VIII

Echoes Of Lordaeron

_Somewhere in the Eastern Plaguelands, Azeroth._

"_So, there I was. Liadrin at my feet, ready to be killed. Me standing helpless with a knife aimed at my throat. And that sadistic bitch enjoying the situation."_

"_So I was in a very sticky situation. In one hand, I could stab and possibly kill Liadrin, and get my throat slit straight away. On the other hand, I could try fighting that damn woman, and still risk getting my throat slit. I really taught her well."_

"_Considering my choices, I picked the third option: To stay still and wait."_

"_Liadrin rose, and dismissed the blonde's dagger. A sudden feeling of relief assaulted me."_

"_-So, Paladin, you thought you could escape Silvermoon? Your contract is not yet completed. You still have things to teach. Both to me and to the only surviving Blood Knight – with a gesture of her hand, she indicated the blonde – and we will both make sure you will uphold your end of the bargain. She is Kanna. – said Liadrin."_

"_-You know what Liadrin? I really don't care. Silvermoon is destroyed. The bargain is off. I just want to go home to Stromgarde."_

"_-And as noble that end may be, the bargain is not off. So you have two choices. You can either teach us and walk away safely, or deny us wisdom and end here in the plaguelands, unburied and with a slit throat. Your choice. – said Kanna. She had a good way of putting things."_

"_-And what makes you think you can both take me on? For must I remind you, I am Zedotelhado Rakthul'Are Melo, known as Rakthul'Are to the Alliance and as Zed to everyone else. I did battle in the jungle of Zul'Gurub! I braved the halls of Blackwing Lair! I have even felt the bone-cutting wind of Naxxramas! I AM A PALADIN!"_

"_With these words, I had jumped away from Kanna's daggers, unsheathed Dawnstrike and prepared to fight, invoking the power of Command to aid me."_

"_-And that is why you must teach us. For we crave the power which you abuse..-almost whispered Liadrin."_

"_-Hah! Best me in battle, and we'll see!"_

"_With that final challenge, Liadrin prepared her sword and Kanna adjusted her daggers. This would be hard, but the Light would prevail, by Uther's Grace!"_

_The Temple of Karabor, Draenor._

"_A woman walked slowly through the dark hallways of Karabor. She was told by the Death Knight, Teron Gorefiend, to see Lord Illidan Stormrage, and he left without any other word. So she was trying to find her way through the halls of the accursed Black Temple."_

"_She had been given a black robe by a very solicit Naga at the entrance, saying Lord Illidan wished for some casual conversation."_

"_-How odd…-thought Mahaya to herself. Yet she kept going. The path was pretty straightforward, and she couldn't help but to look at the great paintings that decorated the walls."_

"_A painting caught her attention. It displayed a man, in shining silver armour, wielding a massive claymore, across a battlefield, with dead orcs all around him. The description read:_

_Lord Anduin Lothar in the Battle For Blackrock Spire_

_Oh to Anduin, for his might felled both orc and ogre_

_For his strength braved both dark land and bone_

_For the Alliance!"_

"_The memories that simple painting awoke in Mahaya…Zed…Zed…"_

"_-No. He has abandoned me. He must clearly suffer, if not die, for what he did to me."_

"_With these dark thoughts in her mind, she kept going on her way to see Illidan. The Betrayer. The Usurper. Ruler of Outland."_

_The Eastern Plaguelands, Azeroth._

"_The duel was not going according to planned. Liadrin fought like a viper, keeping Rakthul'Are defending, not granting him one chance to attack. Kanna's daggers had also perforated his armour countless times. If they were too many, only time would tell."_

"_-The damn bitches got me…If I don't die to Liadrin, I'll die of bleeding from that bitch's knives…Damn! – he thought to himself."_

"_-So be it. I will go down, but with a flash."_

"_-POR JUSTIÇA E HONRA!" _

_"-FOR JUSTICE AND HONOR!, translated from the Old Lordaeronian dialect."_

"_With this shout, Rakthul'Are finally dropped all defence and lunged forward, wielding his sword like a madman."_

"_For a moment it worked. Kanna and Liadrin opened their defences to the massive blows Dawnstrike threatened to do."_

"_-I can do it…just a few more steps and they're mine…just a few…more…steps! – Rakthul'Are thought to himself"_

"_Then, disaster struck. A greedy sweep, Dawnstrike was caught between Kanna's daggers. Next thing he knew, Liadrin had her sword aimed straight at his chest. Before the tip of her blade could pierce Rakthul'Are's armour and flesh, something very odd happened."_

"_-Light damnit, I can't believe I'm going to die here…- wept Zed to himself, as he saw death come in the form of Liadrin's sword."_

"_Whose eyes he could clearly see."_

_  
"Whose breathing__ came slowly, very slowly."_

"_Whose sword appeared to be gliding through water, so slow it was."_

"_-What the hell…"_

"_-The sword! – he urged to himself."_

"_The next moment, Dawnstrike freed itself from Kanna's dagger's grasp."_

_  
"The moment after it parried Liadrin's blow by half an inch"_

"_And the moment after it, found its way to her throat."_

"_He stood still, wondering about what happened. Both Kanna and Liadrin were surprised. Yet, he didn't do anything. He just kept his sword dangerously close to Liadrin's jugular, hoping it would dissuade Kanna from attacking."_

"_-I still don't know how the fuck that happened…-Rakthul'Are thought to himself."_

_The Temple of Karabor, Draenor._

"_Mahaya kept walking to her meeting with Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer. Her black dress wavered around the stone floor softly. Her steps echoed through the corridors of the temple. The occasional Naga, Broken or Blood Elf walked by her, and greeted her without intimacy. Apparently, they all saw her as their master's new conquest."_

"_Another painting caught her attention."_

"_It displayed a man, naked, chained against a wall, with several lash marks across his torso. The man bled from almost every orifice in his body, yet his face kept his unwavering expression. The description on that painting read:_

_Lord Anduin Lothar_

_Oh, the pain! Oh, the sorrow!  
The Alliance wavered the day Lothar_

_Was caught and killed in Blackrock!"_

"_-Oh no…Oh no…that…could be Zed…That could be him! Oh, by Elune what have I done? What have I done?!"_

"_With this thought in mind, a terrified look found its way to her face. She turned around. Her slow steps changed to a fast pace. Then, to a full-speed run."_

"_As she tried to flee, Teron appeared from nowhere and firmly held her arm."_

"_-Where do you think you are going, Mahaya of the Sentinels, hm? Lord Illidan is the other way…- he whispered to her ear softly."_

"_Mahaya didn't even think. She unsheathed her dagger and thrust it in Teron's chest. And ran. Ran for her life."_

"_Teron fell to his knees with the surprise. After a few moments, he spat out some blood, removed the measly needle from his chest, and chased after her."_

"_Mahaya ran swiftly, yet not even a Sentinel could hope to outrun Teron Gorefiend, Warlock and Death Knight of Karabor. In a few moments he had caught her."_

"_Teron slowly unsheathed his sword. It was a twin-bladed, two-handed long sword, very thin, resembling a two-handed rapier. Etched on the hilt were the burnt words "Shadowprowl". He aimed it at Mahaya's chest, which unsheathed her own battle sword. A disappointingly short, standard-issue Footman Longsword from Honour Hold. The odds were against her, yet she began the offensive. Shadowprowl attempted a quick slash, which was parried by Mahaya's blade before it began descending against Teron Gorefiend's head."_

"_Teron saw death come from above, and closed his eyes."_

"_A few moments after, the sword still hadn't struck. Teron opened his eyes, to see Mahaya's sword moving deceptively slowly."_

"_-Is this…what happens…before we die…definitely…? – he thought to himself. But no. He could move at normal speed. He quickly moved his twinblade to block the strike that threatened to decapitate him. Then, in a matter of seconds, Mahaya was on the floor with Shadowprowl aimed at her neck. With a kick, the wave of energy that had vitalized Teron kicked out."_

"-How very odd…- he thought to himself yet again, before restarting to drag Mahaya by her arm to her meeting with Lord Illidan."

_The Eastern Plaguelands, Azeroth._

"_It all happened very fast. In one moment, Rakthul'Are was about the die, in the following moment, he had control of the situation. He had only heard whispers about such happenings. But, it could not be! The Essence of The Blade was a myth! It couldn't be happening; and even if it did, two people were needed. Zedotelhado wondered who his fellow swordsman with who he shared The Essence was. That would have to wait, apparently."_

"_S__heathing his sword, Rakthul'Are ordered Liadrin and Kanna to leave, and follow their own ways, just as he would do."_

"_After Liadrin and Kanna left Southwards, to the Chapel of the Argent Dawn, Zed was left alone again."_

"_-So what am I to do…I could try making my way to Stormwind…but that'll leave much to be answered. I will go back to Stratholme. Surely some of my companions had survived, and surely the Scarlet Library carried some information about The Essence of The Blade."_

"_Before starting his new journey, he took a second look at himself."_

"_The eagle-engraved Stromgardian spaulders, broken. Dawnstrike, on the edge of breaking. His chestpiece and legguards were still the only armour he had fully functional."_

"_Things would've been grim, if he didn't find the body of an old Lordaeronian soldier lying against a tree with an axe in his head."_

"_Thanking the man's spirit, he undressed him of his armour, and began wearing it."_

"_Pure Lordaeronian steel. Finally, something reliable. A chestplate, leggings, bracers, gauntlets, heavy steel boots and a tabard, displaying the insignia of Lordaeron: The embellished L."_

"_Finally armoured like a true knight, Zedotelhado Rakthul'Are made his way West. West, to Stratholme, to where the whole madness began, to where he hoped to find his companions of arms, and answers to The Essence."_

Author's Note: Again, sorry for this long update time. I have been busier than ever in real life, and with school exams knocking on the door, I don't have that much time to write. But never fear, the Rakthul'Are series shall never fade, that I swear!

And once more, thank you all for the great feedback and support!


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter IX

Bring The Light!

"_So I marched West. To Stratholme. __To where all this madness began."_

"_After a few hours walking, the hints became clear. The area around Stratholme was corrupted. A necropolis could be seen floating in the air. Abominations, Crypt Fiends, animated skeletons could be seen all over the place."_

"_Carefully making my way past these opponents, I slowly came closer and closer to Stratholme." _

"I was horrified with what I saw before entering." 

"_Live people; truly, living, breathing and sentient people. Humans, gnomes, orcs, a few blood elves. All of them serving the Scourge."_

"_What's worse. I saw no shackles or boundaries. They were acting in their own free will."  
_

"_-Bastards…- I thought to myself."_

"_I devised a quick distraction to break through them to enter Stratholme. It was so simple that it still astonishes me to this date. I simply threw a rock onto a nearby pond, and made haste toward the city as they all went to investigate. Fools."_

"_I was horrified with what I saw outside, but sure as shit nothing could've prepared me for what I saw inside those gates."_

"_I saw the corpses of my brethren. There they were, animated, walking in a state of undeath. And as soon as I shown myself, their new goal was clear, adding me to their ranks."_

"_Unsheathing Dawnstrike, I quickly decapitated one who came closer."_

"_-Sorry mate, but I'm not going to lay down my life for yours."_

"_I stormed through the city plaza, outrunning the undead on my back, and destroying those who faced me."_

"_Several turns later, and after sustaining dozens of small cuts and bruises, I came across the now-destroyed Crimson Sanctum which was the monastery for a more radical sect of the Scarlet Crusade."_

"_Apparently, the holiness of such a place stopped them from following me, and I entered the Sanctum, heading for the Crimson Archive, where I could probably find data, evidence and information about the Essence of the Blade."_

"_The Sanctum was a wreck. Corpses everywhere, destroyed walls, burnt furniture, paintings of incalculable value used as arrow shields. The carpets, once white, were now tainted with the red and black, the colour of the blood of men and undead."_

"_A corpse prevented my entry in the Archive. Invoking the Holy Light, I cremated it on the spot, and entered my objective."_

"_I soon narrowed my search to a few books, most of them written by scholars and philosophers. Only one caught my attention."_

"_Compendium Arte Bellicae."_

"_It was a compendium on the art of warfare, written by The Lion of Stormwind, Lord Anduin Lothar himself."_

"_I was bound to find something there. And so I did."  
_

"_After a few minutes of reading, I found the chapter with the answers I was looking for."_

"_It read:"_

"_The Essence of the Blade is one of the most sought-after gifts a warrior or fighter of any sort can possess. It grants the ability to cheat Death itself. From personal experience, I can tell that people who have the Essence within them always have some extra-sensorial perception when a threat to their life comes close. A fine example is a man about to be pierced through the heart. The Essence allows him to slow time around him until such danger or threat is removed, put away or neutralized. For those with higher control over the Essence, it allows the wielder to become one with their weapon, and to perform things and show battle prowess unlike none ever seen, such as the ability to make a simple sword slash turn into a reverberation until it hits your foe, allowing for a sword to battle ranged foes. To acquire such grade of command, the two people who share each part of the Essence must battle to death. The victor will forever be in command of the Essence."_

"_-So that is why…But still…who do I share the Essence with…? –I couldn't help but to think to myself."_

"_I lacked the time to think. At that time, all I remember was one thing. Alonsus Chapel."_

"_I left the Crimson Archive with haste, leaving the Compendium lying on the floor, and made my way to the other side of the city, evading every undead I found, until I reached Alonsus Chapel."_

"_I just had the feeling I needed to go there. Why, I don't know."_

"_It was here that Lord Uther the Lightbringer was armed a Paladin. It was here that Lord Uther formed the Order of the Silver Hand with nine other great Paladins. The fact it still wasn't destroyed surprised me. Stepping inside, I noticed something was amiss."_

"_Lying against a wall was Aurius. Aurius was one of the first Great Nine of the Silver Hand and sacred protector of the Alonsus Chapel. I ran to him."_

"_He stared blankly at me. I shook his head, only for it to fall dead against my shoulder. Aurius was dead."_

"_Someone had invaded and desecrated the Chapel. Such heresy would not go unpunished, was I not Zedotelhado Rakthul'Are Melo of the Silver Hand!"_

"_As I rose and unsheathed Dawnstrike, a final gasp of life breathed back into Aurius."_

"_-Paladin…Thank you for…for…coming…My time is…arriving…I tried to…face…the Baron…Rivendare…He…defeated me…-After these words, he spat out some blood. Hurrying to his side, I told him not to speak. Yet he continued."_

"_-I have…little time…left…After my…defeat…Two…Blood Elves…entered the…Chapel…and did this…to me…They were after…you…I'll die because…of you…but knowing you…shall avenge me…"_

"_At this time, his armour was fully stained in coughed up blood."_

"_-Go…Paladin…Go…Avenge me…Live up to…the Silver…Hand…Go with…the blessing…of Aurius the…Vengeful…avenge me…last member of…the Silver Hand…Bring…the…Light!"_

"_With this, his life gave in, and his head fell finally on my shoulder once more, this time, for good."_

"_This was bad news for all of Azeroth indeed. The Great Nine had fallen. I was the last of the Silver Hand. This did not bode well at all."_

"_Having said a prayer, I hastened to the inner sanctums of the Chapel, to find their killers. I had the slight feeling I already knew them…"_

_Temple of Karabor, Draenor._

"_Teron dragged Mahaya all the way to meet Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer. As she stared at his blind eyes, Teron stepped away, allowing his master to go close to Mahaya.."_

"_Illidan then spoke."_

"_-It is an honour, dear Kaldorei, to meet one in charge of causing so much trouble to my servants in Hellfire. Unfortunately, the circumstances in which you have been brought to me destroy my will to chat."_

"_His voice was seductive like a dagger being unsheathed from a frozen sheath. Cold, deadly."_

"_-As such, it is my grave duty to announce you your death is at hand. I am sorry about any inconvenience."_

"_As Mahaya tried to talk, Illidan drew one of his swords, the Warglaives of Azzinoth, and quickly pierced her lungs with it. Coughing blood, Mahaya fell to the ground, where she was stabbed once more, and this time by Teron's Shadowprowl."_

"_-Teron. What are you doing here? – inquired the Betrayer."_

"_-Succeeding you, winged fool."_

"_With these words, Teron unleashed shackles of corrupt black magic against Illidan."_

"_Stunned on the floor near Mahaya's corpse, Illidan desperately tried to rise up to defend himself."_

"_-Tonight, a new age begins, fool. An age you have always dreamt of achieving, but lacked the gut to create. Tonight, you die!"_

"_After having spoken, Teron's blade swiftly impaled Illidan."_

"_And so did Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer, Lord of Azzinoth, perished."_

"_And so did Teron Rakthul'Are Gorefiend become the new Lord of Karabor."_

_Stratholme, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth._

"_The moment the blade pierced Mahaya's lung, I shouted."_

"_I felt her death."_

"_Not a shout of battle. Not a yell of victory. Not a taunting roar. A pure cry of pain."_

"_The moment she died, something inside me was torn apart into pieces."_

"_In a crazed rage, I hurled myself against the Chapel's walls, trying to replace the pain my heart felt with physical pain. In vain."_

"_I was sitting and crying with my head between my knees when a voice called my attention."_

"_-How improper behaviour for a Paladin, Zed."_

"_Hell. I knew that voice. Clearing my tears, I lifted myself up to see who that was. And I wasn't surprised."_

"_For right in front of me, in the Alonsus Chapel of Stratholme, were the two murderers of Aurius the Vengeful, Lady Liadrin of Silvermoon and Lady Kanna of Eversong."_

"_-What the fuck do you two want now?! – I shouted"_

"_-To gloat upon your pain, is it not obvious? – replied Kanna with a grin in her face."_

"_-Nothing to see here bitches, move along."_

"_-Is that so? I thought one as noble as you would…Avenge, that old man outside - said Liadrin."_

"_Such statement was the final drop."_

"_I closed my eyes, to clear the last of my tears."_

"_I opened one, and unsheathed Dawnstrike. Liadrin and Kanna both unsheathed their own broadswords. Good. At least Kanna had ditched the daggers."  
_

"_I waited."_

"_A drop of sweat made its way from my hair to my forehead."_

"_Then down my face, into my neck."_

"_As it fell into my tabard, I rose."_

"_-I shall not fight you here. Not now."_

"_-We'll give you the time you want to…prepare yourself, Paladin. – mocked Kanna, her eyes seething with hatred at that last word."_

"_-So be it. – I said to myself."_

"_Turning my back on then, I made my way back to Aurius' pyre. Only his former armour was left."_

"_-For honour and glory, brother - I whispered to the air."_

"_I grabbed and dressed all of his armour."_

"_Red. Gold. Black. The colours of a Paladin. Blood, Glory, Judgement."_

"_The chestpiece. Fitted me perfectly."_

"_The cassock. A plated skirt. Attached itself to the chestpiece."_

"_Boots, belt, bracers, gloves. Mere ornaments, but worn nevertheless."_

"_Shoulderplates. The golden shoulder plates depicting the Blade of Justice and the Scales of Equality."_

"_And finally, the mask. The mask of the judge, the mask of penance, the mask of death. With two slashes for my eyes to see, looked just like a cowl, yet irradiated an aura of purity."_

"_Fully armed with Aurius' armour, known by scholars as The Judgement Battlegear, I returned to where Liadrin and Kanna were waiting."_

"_They looked at me, not believing their eyes."_

"_I gave them no time to reconsider their challenge. I ran at them, wielding Dawnstrike as if it was the Ashbringer of Mograine itself."_

"_I thought of only one battle shout."_

"_- BRING THE LIGHT!"_

Author's Note: Once more, thanks for the reviews everyone. Every time I start writing a new chapter, the story keeps getting even more intertwined. If you people wish to help with the plot, just PM' me, I'm taking suggestions at the moment.

And yes! Zedotelhado and Teron are brothers! Now where did they fight themselves before, or who their parents are…That you'll have to wait and see!


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter X

The Shattered Silver Hand

"_Ah. Unfortunately, even despite all my so-called __strength, prowess and might…I was defeated. Yes, I have no shame in admitting such a thing, that I was defeated by two women, my former students."_

"_I stood tall. My back to the wall, Liadrin's sword near my neck, and Dawnstrike lying broken in half on the floor."_

"_A greedy sweep of mine resulted in Dawnstrike's edge getting stuck against one of the many torches that decorated the Chapel's walls, and it was shattered by two quick strikes of Kanna's daggers."_

"_To me, a Paladin of the Silver Hand, losing that sword, was just like what I was forced to withstand a few years back, in Lordaeron…"_

Lordaeron. Several years ago.

"_-Have you gone mad Arthas?! First, betraying us, now…this!"_

"_-Still the same old fool, eh Uther?"_

"_-By the Light Arthas! Why, why are you doing this?! As if nearly consuming your entire nation wasn't enough, you now seek to stop your father's eternal rest? – shouted Uther, The Lightbringer."_

"_It was a cold night in Lordaeron."_

"_I was there. With Uther and a few members of the Silver Hand, defending King Terenas Menethil's ashes and tomb. Tomb which Arthas sought to use to resurrect the dreaded wizard, Kel'Thuzad."_

"_Ah. We resisted bravely…Every inch of ground we gave up was soaked in Scourge blood, flesh and bone. But…quite soon, the blood, flesh and bones of our own friends also littered the battlefield."_

"_A select few survived along with Uther. I for one had been struck down by an Abomination, and laid on the battlefield, buried beneath the corpses of friend and foe alike. Fortunately, my consciousness still hadn't given up on me, for I managed to still witness the outcome of Arthas and Uther's conversation."_

"_-Light, Uther? Light? The Light has betrayed us all, old idiot! Can't you realize such a thing? What kind of Light lets its people to perish and die against the Scourge? What kind of Light allows the only real setback to the Scourge to come at a kingdom's cost?! Damn you, there is no such thing as the Holy Light!"_

"_-Arthas…So much promise you've shown…I was afraid it'd come to this…but I will not back down, not now. Your father's ashes WILL rest in peace!"_

"_With this, Uther drew his warhammer and lunged against Arthas, which quickly parried the blow with Frostmourne, the Runeblade, also showing great disdain."_

"_Denoting huge effort on his behalf, Uther pressed the offensive. Sweat kept flowing from every pore in his body, showing the huge effort he was doing."_

"_Arthas dodged, deflected and overall limited himself to merely…play with Uther."_

"_Shouting, Uther finally lost control and did a stronger blow than his old body allowed."_

"_Arthas dodged Uther's hammer and watched as his enemy fell on his knees, his old body crying for rest, air, tranquillity…"_

"_-Goodbye Uther. You've been like a father to me, but circumstances demand this."_

"_When Arthas said these words, I closed my eyes just in time. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was the horrible sound of a sword ripping flesh"_

Alonsus Chapel, Stratholme.

"_Losing Dawnstrike was similar to the shock of losing Uther. Uther and Duthorian Rall. The only two men I ever looked up to. Both slain."_

"_And me? Hmpf. Close to."_

"_Kanna stomped on Dawnstrike again, and Liadrin pulled her blade back, no doubt to dish the final blow. I didn't care. I had just lost all of the reasons I had to live."_

"_It is here when destiny once again intervenes on my behalf, as from the windows of the corridor we fought in jumped four armoured figures, standing between me and the two blood elves."_

"_The closest turned to me and yelled:_

_-Go, Rakthul'Are, the men need you! Outside! Move!"_

"_Still stunned, I ran outside as he told. From behind I could hear the sounds of battle, and a cry of pain assured me that either Liadrin or Kanna had already knocked one of my saviours down to never rise again."_

"_I ran past Aurius' corpse and outside the Chapel."_

"_Ah, how well is my heart revived by this!"_

"_Outside Alonsus Chapel were dozens, maybe even hundreds, of Paladins, fighting thousands of Scourge infantry with great valour and stoutness."_

"_Close to the Stratholme Gate, I saw a Paladin fighting unarmed. I then noticed he had imbued his gauntlets with the Holy Light and used them to punch his way through evil."_

"_Covering his rear were two other Paladins, using the typical helm and shoulder braces of a Stormwind Grand Marshal, and wielding swords made in the old Thalassian forges. I sure as hell remembered those swords, Truesilver Champions. Hell, Dawnstrike used to be one until it shattered."_

"_All around me were countless Paladins fighting an even greater tide of Scourge, never backing down. Suddenly, someone noticed me, for he yelled:_

_-Close the gates! Now!"_

"_With a sound of rusty metal grinding against stone, the three Stratholme Gates around Alonsus Chapel closed."_

"_The few remaining Scourge on the locked area were quickly eradicated, and the Paladins then began meticulously melting and incinerating the corpses, carrying the few dead and injured Paladins to the vicinity of the Chapel."_

"_The Paladin that shouted for the closing of the gates came to me."_

"_-So, you should be Rakthul'Are Melo, aye? If so, we're here to follow you."_

"_He was…young. Very young. Too young perhaps even to wield a sword, yet I could see determination burning in his eyes like a fire in the heart of lovers. Lovers…love…Mahaya…"_

"_-Yes, I am Zedotelhado Rakthul'Are Melo of Stromgarde."_

"_He was using the complete mass-produced set of armour favoured by Paladins, known as the Lightforge Battlegear."_

"_-Apparently – he began speaking – Alonsus Chapel called to all of us. Zealots, Friars, Northshiran, Silver Handers, everyone. Even a few Blood Knights were seen. Something is amiss, and Aurius' will says you should lead us against…the coming shadow."_

"_-The coming shadow…Coming shadow…"_

Somewhere in the Emerald Dream…

"_-Rakthul'Are. You are here to know what the coming shadow I mentioned was."_

"_Speaking to me was Aurius The Vengeful's ghost, apparently swept to the Dream. How he dragged me here, I do not know."_

"_-Rakthul'Are. The coming shadow…is your brother, in Draenor. You fought and vanquished him before, but you won't be able to do it again alone this time, Rakthul'Are."_

"_-My…brother?"_

"_-Teron Rakthul'Are Gorefiend. You used to know him as Teron Rakthul'Are, Paladin of Azeroth. You defeated him once when he mentioned he was leaving the Light, but you let him go. Now, you must defeat him again…This time, to ensure the survival of Azeroth."_

"_-Teron, my brother? Cannot be…"_

"_-It is true. He has taken control of Draenor, and now threatens the very existence of Draenor and Azeroth alike. You must stop him."_

"_-What? Wait, wait, no, no, wait!"_

Alonsus Chapel, Stratholme.

"_-The coming shadow…Teron Gorefiend."_

"_-Teron Gorefiend…are you sure, Sir Rakthul'Are?!"_

"_-Yes, Paladin. Now, I wish you to lead the Paladins to Draenor. To a city I know. Shattrath is its name. Move there and wait for my return. One last thing. Your name, Paladin?"_

"_-Knight Silvano MacMillan, Sir!"_

"_-Then, Grand Knight Silvano, follow my order. I'll see you all on Shattrath. Now, let me leave Stratholme."_

"_They opened me a gate and I left Stratholme through the backdoor, into the Plaguelands."_

"_And behind me, two dark shadows of feminine figures followed."_

Black Temple, Karabor, Draenor.

"_-My plan is in motion…"_

"_The man who spoke these words was none other than Teron Rakthul'Are Gorefiend. And his plan truly did come to completion. Shattrath was fully surrounded, and all of Outland was on Teron's hand. Finally, the invasion of Azeroth could begin…"_

"_-Lord…Teron… - a naga slithered – I have…most dire…news."_

"_-Speak."_

"_-The…battalion you sent…to assault Azeroth…has been…destroyed."_

"_-What!"_

"_-Yes…Lord Teron. Apparently, the surviving Pit Lord mentioned an army of Paladins bursting out just as they planned their journey, and devastating the whole camp. Our intelligence tells us those Paladins are now headed to Shattrath."_

"_-So…My brother comes."_

"_-All due respect Lord Teron, but no. He did not come."_

"_-Hmpf."_

"_After that sign of boredom, Teron unsheathed Shadowprowl, and from his dark throne in the Black Temple, mentally impaled the naga, who squirmed like a vermin before giving in to death, dying a miserable death."_

"_Sheathing Shadowprowl again, Teron rose from his throne and walked to the Ata'Mal Terrace of Karabor, and stood watch to Hellfire Peninsula. His eyes were fixed on one place, the Dark Portal."_

"_The place from where his brother would soon come, to end the bloodsworn dispute between both, and for once and for all, save or destroy Draenor and Azeroth."_

Stromgarde.

_"A few days after I left Stratholme unarmed, I came upon my homecity. Stromgarde. Damn, how I missed it."_

_"Yet, something was...amiss. No children shouting, no smithies working. No sound. Strange."_

_"I suddenly found out why."_

_"My grand city, Stromgarde the mighty...had been defeated."_

_"Ash was cast up by the wind. Burning debris piled on the streets. Only one place was unharmed."_

_"Blacksmith's Square."_

_"Heading there, mortified by the carnage, I dragged some pieces of ore and flux I found scattered along the road."_

_"When I finally reached an anvil, unaware of the two female-shaped shadows behind me, I unloaded my cargo and began smelting. Soon enough I had a new sword almost forged."_

_"Adamantite, Fel Steel, Mithril, Thorium and finally, Truesilver. All smelted into a mighty sword, resembling Dawnstrike and the Truesilver Champions in looks. As I poured water on it to cool down, I thought of a name."_

_"-Stormherald! - I shouted."_

_"It was then I noticed I should've shut up."_

_"For I had a sword close to my neck."_

_"And the evil laughter that ensued guaranteed me that Liadrin and Kanna had found me again."_

_"Shit!"_

Author's Note: And I'm back with this here chapter! Next one is already "On-Forge", just waiting for me to be arsed to go correct its grammar! By the way, just noticed I did a small mess-up with the chapter's numbers on the chapter itself, so screw them, focus on the scroll-box's chapters, they're the correct ones.


	11. Chapter X

Chapter XI

(Or Chapter X, to be correct.)

A Storm Encroaches…

"_Hah. And yet again, there I was, with Liadrin's blade by my neck. Light damn, it was starting to get frequent. And holy hell, would they never give up on me?! I know I'm a temptation to women, but still…!"_

"_This time, nor Liadrin nor Kanna spoke. Kanna simply unsheathed her daggers and Liadrin prepared her sword to kill me."_

"_The sword moved quickly, about to pierce my throat and end my sorry existence. Just as it reached my neck, something strange happened, again."_

"_A huge wave of energy filled my body, and a radical sharpening of my perception occurred. I could now clearly see Liadrin's sword moving, ever so slowly. I could see the sweat on her brow. I could see Kanna's smirk slowly forming."_

"_Still, such perception would not save me from the claws of death, for I had no way to stop that blow."_

"_Before I even realized it, my body ducked, dodging Liadrin's blow. Before her expression of disbelief formed, I had already grabbed my fledgling Truesilver Champion, Stormherald, from the forge, and now wielded it."_

"_The next split second, I was beginning a series of potentially deadly moves, all aimed at Liadrin. My vision funnelled into Liadrin, Kanna, and the surrounding area, which no longer seemed to me as a destroyed, besieged city, but as a deadly trap in which I could trap, tangle and kill them."_

"_Liadrin barely dodged my first blows. It was with a huge grin on my behalf that I noticed my next blow would slash her chest, possibly killing her."_

"_Shortly before it hit the target, the wave of adrenaline, the Essence of the Blade, had left me with a vengeful kick. I missed the blow by miles, and the thrust I put in it made me fall, face first, into Stromgarde's Smithy's District's mud."_

"_Both Sin'Dorei were speechless, for none understood how I had escaped that deadly position."_

"_Before I could stand up, Kanna kicked me, straight in the kidneys. Three times."_

"_Curling to the pain, I noticed Liadrin picking up the sword I had dropped, my Truesilver Champion, Stormherald; Dawnstrike's replacement."_

"_-This is a…fine sword, you have made, Paladin – she spoke – unfortunately…it seems like a waste, such a fine sword being wielded by the likes of you."_

"_Finding my voice, I replied:"_

"_-Well, Liadrin…If such a sword…made with my sweat and metal…is wasted in the likes of me…What would be…in the hands of…you…still not even…a fledged…Paladin…?"_

"_-The maggot makes a good point, sister. – mentioned Kanna"_

"_Sister?! Holy shit, now that was some fresh news! Kanna and Liadrin…sisters? Well…kinda made sense. After all, Kanna was the Lady of Eversong, and Liadrin was the Lady of Silvermoon…"_

"_-Silence for now, Kanna. I have unfinished business with him."_

"_Liadrin helped me up, gave me Stormherald again, and then she spoke."_

"_-Paladin, Zed, as you have mentioned, both mine and Kanna's training are still incomplete. We wish you to complete it here, in this…petty citadel."_

"_Swallowing my pride at the mention of her insult to my beloved Stromgarde, I agreed."_

"_-Come, Sin'dorei. I shall take you to a place we can rest, if it's still whole in these ruins Stromgarde has become."_

"_Both blood elves followed me away from the Smithy's District. If memory served me well, there were still three other districts. The Keep, that served as main fortification, barracks, prison and training yards; The Trader's, used mostly to harbour foreigners and their wares, and finally, the Mage's Guild, a place of mayhem and havoc, at least for I, a lousy knower of the arcane arts."_

"_I led them to the Keep. My home was there, and I'd be damned if it was destroyed."_

"_During the trip, I took some time to once again watch the once-beautiful sights of my beloved homecity."_

"_The coastline…Once upon a time, fishermen used to spend whole weeks there, fishing to supply Stromgarde's constant citizen growth. The sound of the waves of the Great Sea crashing against the shore was so soothing…"_

"_The mighty walls. Once upon a time, watchmen would run across them every hour of every day, to spot for incoming enemies. The walls also invoked memories of the Siege of Stromgarde in which I fought, against the combined forces of the Ogres and of the Alterac Syndicate. A thousand arrows would fly out, perfectly synchronised, sowing death and blood amongst the foe's ranks. A thousand swords firmly held, waiting for the first ladders…"_

"_It was nothing compared to what I had seen now."_

"_The waves of the Great Sea were red. Red with the blood of my countrymen."_

"_The walls were no longer paved with the finest stone and wood, but with the rotting corpses of Stromgarde."_

"_Such a sight tore my soul over and over, for it was saddening indeed to see the Fortress of Lordaeron, Stromgarde the Mighty, in ruins."_

"_It was then I realized we had reached the Keep. As I walked to the training yard, I couldn't help but to pass in front of the Prison."_

"_-Someone, please, save me! – I heard."_

"_Turning to the blood elves, I motioned for them follow, and ran into the prison's depths."_

"_Taking turn after turn, corridor after corridor, I reached the only full cell there."_

"_A human, a man, flesh and bone, was there, alive and crying for help."_

"_-Thank the Light you came, sir! Please, rescue me from here!"_

"_Wielding Stormherald, I told the man to back away from the bars that held him captive, and shattered them in one, single, clean cut."_

"_-Thank you! I pledge myself to thy service, for you have saved me!"_

"_Liadrin and Kanna simply watched."_

"_-My good man – I began – For what I have seen, I am Stromgarde's last survivor. Why were you imprisoned?"_

"_-My lord, I was…a…chicken thief… - he said, somewhat embarrassed."_

"_His hair was black. Pure pitch black, decorated with the same braids a Stromgarde Corporal would use. The same ones I used."_

"_-A Corporal of Stromgarde, forced to steal farm animals? – I spoke. – By who you are, tell me your name…"_

"_-I am Davies Braghn, at your service."_

"_-Davies Braghn of Stromgarde, you mean?"_

"_-No sir, I will renounce my title until you see fit, for I now pledge my life to you."_

"_-Want to make yourself useful then? Come together with me, and with these two fair ladies upstairs to the Training Yards, and help me train them."_

"_-By your will, sir!"_

"_And as such, with a new member among our ranks, we climbed from the deep darkness of Stromgarde's Prison, to the burning daylight of Stromgarde's Training Yards."_

"_Upon arrival, Braghn quickly moved to the armoury and began sharpening and repairing blades and armour."_

"_-So, Paladin. We are here, begin our training. Once more."_

"_Damn, Kanna's voice was so unnerving."_

"_-Very well, Lady Kanna. Both you and Liadrin, drop your weapons, for now our training will be intellectual."_

"_They dropped them, and Davies quickly picked them up and dragged them back to the armoury."_

"_-Good. Now, Sin'dorei, focus. I will stab my arm with my sword, and your training will be to use the Light to heal it."_

"_I exemplified, by stabbing my left arm, and then, calling upon the Light, the bleeding stopped, the flesh reunited, and all that was left was a small scar. Another one for the collection…"_

"_They nodded, and as such, I stabbed myself once again."_

"_Now I could see them focusing, reaching out for the Holy Light. A tingling feeling reached my wound, which then began burning from within. Suppressing the pain, I waited."_

"_And it only increased."_

"_-Stop! Stop! You are doing it wrong!"_

"_-You still use the Light as something to destroy, to purify. That is not how it's meant for now. For now, you should use it as something meant to heal, to cleanse. Think of it not as fire to burn your foes, but as water to ease your pain. Try again."_

"_The next time they tried, the wound quickly closed."_

"_They were showing signs of fatigue, even by doing such a simple task."_

"_-We are done for tonight, fetch some rest, Kanna, Liadrin. There are quarters here in the Keep. Make yourselves at home."_

"_They both nodded and headed to the same house, close to the Training Yards. Davies Braghn had fell asleep on the armoury, and I decided it was time for me to do the same."_

Later that night…

"_I could not sleep. Something troubled me."_

"_I soon realized what it was. A need. I lacked something."_

"_And quite soon I knew what I did lack."_

"_Warmth. The same warmth I had felt so many days ago, in Silvermoon with Liadrin. The same warmth I had whenever I was close to my beloved Mahaya."_

"_Rising from my bed in the middle of the night, I slowly walked to the house where Liadrin and Kanna sleeping."_

"_Yet, my mind was assaulted with doubts. Why now? Why with them? Was I betraying Mahaya's memory? Should I do it?"_

"_Unfortunately, I as a Paladin was not the best when it came to thinking. So I headed inside."_

"_They appeared to be waiting me, for they were both wearing black mageweave underwear, something appreciated all over Azeroth as the best female underwear ever."_

"_And I must say, it was hard for me to resist the impulse of jumping on top of them right now, for they both looked like goddesses, their bodies only enhanced by the black cloth covering them, a small bra-like vest, and something resembling a loincloth covering their intimate parts."_

"_-So, Paladin…you seek our company on this cold…chilling…night? – purred Liadrin."_

"_Only now could I finally see how…beautiful she was now."_

"_Her brown hair, still strapped on a ponytail, her pale, almost white, skin…Her long legs, the perfectly sized body, her red lips that tempted me, promising unending pleasure while heralding perdition at the same time…"_

"_Turning my face, I gazed upon Kanna."_

"_Her long, blond hair, stretching from her head to halfway down her back, silky in appearance…Other than that, quite much like her sister, with one difference."_

"_Kanna's eyes were stunning…One of them, pure sea-blue. The other, glowing green…"_

"_I removed Stormherald from my back, and placed it on the floor, close to the door. Kanna came to me, and put her hands on my shoulders, helping me up, while Liadrin lit the torches in the torch posts spread all over the house's walls."_

"_Kanna's touch set a fire inside me, a fire I knew only she and her sister could quench."_

"_At that moment, my armour felt like the most cumbersome piece of shit I've ever worn in my long life. In a matter of seconds, spaulders, chestpiece, belt, bracers and boots lied on the floor. Liadrin and Kanna were lying on the house's bed, waiting for me, I could tell."_

"_It was with one last touch of indecision that I finally removed my pants, thus standing completely naked in front of them."_

"_It was then, with no trace of doubt or regret that I dragged myself to the bed where they both awaited."_

"_I believe our shouts of pleasure reached high into the sky, disturbing the sleep of the Naaru."_

"_Never had I seen women do such things…At one point, I was holding Liadrin just like so many days ago in Silvermoon, rubbing my head on her back whilst penetrating her from behind, while Kanna worked some…magic with her tongue."_

"_Many positions we did that night, some of them would embarrass most brothels I've seen, another testament to the Sin'dorei women flexibility…"_

"_I also recall having Kanna standing on both arms and legs, asking me to, and I quote, go from behind, while licking every inch of bare skin on Liadrin's body. The ecstasy I reached that night rivalled with and surpassed that which I reached that faraway night in Silvermoon with Liadrin alone."_

"_Both Kanna and Liadrin were avid, and I did my best to please them, which led us continue our profane act throughout the night."_

"_Liadrin gave herself to me in a way she never had on Silvermoon, offering me everything, quite alike Kanna. Countless times was my tongue pleased with the licking of their ever-firm breasts. The feeling of having my mouth full with them always brings me some warmth, even in the darkest of days."_

"_Finally, our bodies gave in. I feel asleep still inside Liadrin, with Kanna by my side. It was by far the best night I ever had so far."  
_

"_I entered their house at midnight. The sun was already rising when we were finally done."_

Author's Note: And here's another chapter, fresh from the oven! Again, I must apologize about that mess-up I did on labelling the chapters here... Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next ones!


End file.
